


Sharing is Caring

by Trubie74



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chocolate Bunnies, Developing Relationship, Easter, Ficlet, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, M/M, Multi, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Slightly OOC Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trubie74/pseuds/Trubie74
Summary: “Excuse you? Have you seen him eat? Really, I’d appreciate a little support her-” he stopped abruptly at the sound of the elevator doors swishing open behind him. “Ohmygod.”Spinning, he came face to face with a very severe looking Pietro.“You lied about the bunnies.”





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter! This little idea came to me via my sister and my Dad practically brawling over holiday candy. Peeps can get pretty serious in my house but the bunnies are the real deal. You don't mess with other people's chocolate lol. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel.

“Is that a chocolate Easter Bunny?”

Tony froze mid bite before slowly lowering it away from his mouth. “No?” Dammit, he’d been trying to be stealthy.

Pietro was suddenly very much in his space, and Tony jerked back, holding the sugary confection up behind him.

”I want some.”  

“You don’t even celebrate Easter!”

“So? Besides, _it’s Passover_.”

**“What's that even supposed to mean?!”**

“Sharing is caring Tinman.” he insisted making as if to grab for it.

Tony thought fast, “There’s more down in the lobby!”

Pietro paused mid reach, one hand on Tony’s shoulder as he tried to stretch past him. “Really?” he asked, now entirely focused on Tony. “Yeah! The receptionist has a whole table setup. For the holiday! You should totally go get your own.”

Never mind the fact that Tony had managed to nab the last one when Darla, the lovely new receptionist Pepper had personally recommended, wasn’t looking. Pietro didn’t need to know that. Tony had seen the kind of scuffles the speedster could get into when he was hungry. The kid had a mighty metabolism. Being between the curly haired mutant and his snack of choice was _not_ a good place to be.

 _“Awesome.”_ and just like that, he was gone.

Tony didn’t hesitate, instead booking it down the hall into the waiting elevator. There a lot of time. Pietro would be back and he would not be happy.

Bursting out into the common area, Tony made a beeline for the couch, zeroing in on the two super soldiers lounging across it. They were watching... Hawaii Five-0? Of all things. Honestly. Had Tony taught them nothing? But never mind that.

“Cap!” Tony snatched up the pillow the soldier had been leaning against, swiftly shoved his treat next to Steve before covering it back up. “Quick, hide this for me. It’s a matter of utmost importance.” Steve stared up at him in surprise but lowered his arm slowly back down over the pillow. “Um, okay.”

“What the hell Stark?” Bucky mumbled around a mouthful of chips, eyebrows raised. He set the bowl down next to him and sat forward, swallowing. “Was that chocolate?”

“Yes.” Tony answered promptly, side-eyeing the elevator with building apprehension. “Pietro’s going to come up here, murder me, and take everything I hold dear.”

Steve gazed steadily at him for a moment before shaking his head, a smile on his face. “Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little bit here? It’s just candy Tony. He’s not gonna hurt you.” He shared a playful glance with Bucky across the couch.

“Excuse you? Have you seen him eat? Really, I’d appreciate a little support her-” he stopped abruptly as the sound of the elevator doors swishing open echoed behind him. “Ohmygod.”

Spinning, he came face to face with a very severe looking Pietro.

“You lied about the bunnies.”

Both soldiers raised their eyebrows, faces marred with various stages of disbelief, as one of the most intense staring matches they’d ever witnessed commenced before them.

“Yes I did.”

“Where is it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Speedy.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I don’t have it anymore. See? I ate it. All gone.” Tony spread his hands out.

Pietro squinted suspiciously at him. He opened his mouth, no doubt to continue his interrogation, but was cut off by the cell phone blaring loudly from his hoodie pocket. Sweet Dreams by the Eurythmics. Huh, nice choice. Pulling it out, he glanced down at the text he’d received. The tension slid out of his shoulders. “I have to go. Wanda’s calling.” He looked Tony dead in the eyes. “You owe me candy.” With that, he strolled back to the elevator, punching in for the fifth floor with a final farewell smirk in their direction.

The remaining three sat in silence for a moment. “Man that kid is somethin’ else.” Bucky muttered. Turning on his heels, Tony leveled them both with a disbelieving look. “ _Now_ do you see what I mean?” he leaned down and plucked the still partially wrapped bunny from it’s hiding place. Steve snorted. “Alright, fair point.” Plopping down between them on the couch, Tony pulled back the rest of the tin foil. He began to dispense chunks among the three of them while wrinkling his nose at the screen. “Seriously, can we put something else on? You guys can do better than this.”

“How come we get chocolate?” Bucky asked amused, taking the proffered piece.

“Because you didn’t try to mug me over an edible rabbit in the hallway.”

“Really, that all?” Steve licked a bit of semi-melted chocolate off his lips, noting the way Tony’s eyes tracked the movement for a moment before seeming to remember himself.

“And obviously because you kept your mouths shut. I’m a gracious friend, I reward loyalty.”

“Our pleasure doll.” Bucky drawled as he reached for the remote, dropping it into the engineer’s lap. “Now wow us with your vast pop cultural knowledge.” He leaned back, propping his metal arm over Tony’s shoulders and tangling his fingers in Steve’s sleeve. Tony picked up the remote and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with the Quicksilver from Age of Ultron in mind but Pietro's ring tone is a little nod to Peter from the X-men movies because I adore him as Quicksilver. Also, no offense meant to the fans of Hawaii Five-0. It was just the first show that came to mind lol.  
> Please review! Questions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!  
> Stop by my [Tumblr](http://trubie74.tumblr.com/) and say hello!


End file.
